Love Love RAMEN!
by EmiHK
Summary: ONE SHOT. Es día de San Valentín y Sasuke, como siempre, recibe muchos chocolates pero... ¿A quién le quiere regalar Sasuke ese chocolate?. Naruto, Sasuke, SHONEN AI. Regalo de Día de San Valentín.. un poquito adelantado P


_**¡Hola!**__** … Pues este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto… ¡¡¡y es la primera vez que escribo algo shonen-ai!!! Jeje… así es que no esperen algo muy grandioso. De hecho es un shonen-ai muy ligerito… pero pues apenas estoy empezando en esto (AMO el yaoi xD pero por alguna razón nunca lo he escrito) **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**ACLARATORIAS:**__** Naruto le dice a Sakura "Sakura-chan" y Sakura le dice a Sasuke "Sasuke-kun". No me gusta que en los fanfics pongan palabras en japonés pero no me imagino a ellos diciendo sólo "Sasuke" o "Sakura" ya que es parte de su personaje y si no sonaría muy… seco, no se si me entiendan. Esas terminaciones son sólo de cariño, no significan nada en especial.**_

_**Bueno, aquí les va!**_

_**Especial de San Valentín de Naruto:**_

**Love lov****e RAMEN!**

Aunque se le hacía complicado, seguía despierto incluso a esas altas horas de la noche. Después de todo era un ninja y quedarse despierto las veinticuatro horas del día ya era algo normal para él… aunque claramente se le hacía más fácil pelear contra un fuerte enemigo que hacer eso que lo mantenía despierto.

Maldijo mentalmente a sus maestros. Por alguna razón todos ellos pensaron que era una buena idea acampar en la escuela justo un día antes de San Valentín y pues bueno… ahora los alumnos sufrían las consecuencias. Todo eso dificultaba aún más su labor, ya que no debía ser descubierto por nadie… no por nada se escabulló para ir a la cocina de la escuela cuando ya todos estaban dormidos. Tal vez se pregunten qué hace una cocina en una escuela ninja… pero esa sería una historia muy larga que nos alejaría de lo que está pasando aquí.

_¡CRACK!_

Un sonido lo alertó y acto seguido lanzó una serie de shurinkens… a un pequeño ratón que segundos antes caminaba feliz. Posó su mano en su frente, definitivamente estaba algo a la defensiva, pero es que nadie… NADIE podía enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué pensarían del gran Sasuke Uchiha si lo supieran?...

Al terminar ordenó todo tal y como estaba. Miró de nuevo lo que hizo, con algo de desgano pues no le había gustado mucho el resultado final. Lo guardó en una caja de regalo, la cual tenía un espacio hecho de plástico para que se pudiera ver su contenido.

**- Hn… estúpido San Valentín y sus chocolates…** - dijo a la nada mientras guardaba la pequeña caja en su bolsillo.

Sasuke volvió al salón en el que todos habían montado su tienda de campaña y sus bolsas para dormir, caminando con cautela para no despertar a sus compañeros hasta llegar a la tienda número siete, donde yacían dormidos Naruto y Sakura. Se acostó lentamente en donde estaba su bolsa de dormir, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pues las personas allí tenían un oído agudo, después de todo eran ninjas. Cerró lentamente sus ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando…

_PIIIIIIIII_

**- ¡Levántense**** todos!... ¡Anden, no sean flojos!** – escuchó la voz de uno de los maestros. Aún no entendía cómo era que podían levantarse tan energéticos, sin darle tiempo al despertador de sonar otra vez.

Todos se levantaron de mala gana, en especial Sasuke quien no había podido dormir prácticamente nada, pero aún así mantuvo su imagen habitual. A las chicas se les pasó rápido el sueño y el enojo pues pronto recordaron el día que era: San Valentín.

Las chicas corrieron a toda velocidad, empujándose unas a otras como una estampida ¿Y hacia qué dirección? Adivinaron bien, todas iban a entregarle un chocolate a Sasuke Uchiha.

Los demás veían con recelo tal escena, lo que más les molestaba era que el chico, a pesar de tener a toda esa manada de chicas babeando por él, no parecía mostrar señales de emoción, como si no le importara… es más, hasta parecía que le fastidiaba. Era cierto que algunos de ellos también recibieron al menos un chocolate, pero todos sabían que el dueño del corazón de todas ellas era Sasuke.

**- ¡Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan!** – apareció Naruto cuando Sakura le estaba dando el chocolate a Sasuke **–. ¿Y mi chocolate¡Seguramente el chocolate que me hizo Sakura-chan está delicioso!**

**- Ejem… lo siento Naruto pero sólo habían ingredientes para un chocolate**** y… es para Sasuke-kun**

**- Oh, si…** - bajó la mirada –. **Entiendo…**

Sasuke miraba la escena sin decir nada, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía la caja con el chocolate que había hecho. Cabe recordar que la caja estaba en su bolsillo, por lo que nadie podía verla.

**- ¡Naruto!** – finalmente gritó, llamando la atención del aclamado y de Sakura – **Yo…** – apretó la mano que estaba tomando la caja –. **No te dieron ni un solo chocolate¿verdad? –** dijo indiferente – **Adelante, toma de los míos, tengo muchos** – mientras decía eso señalaba la montaña de chocolates a un lado de él, con la mano que tenía libre

**- Sasuke…** - murmuró en voz baja para luego señalar al Uchiha y empezar su ya tan conocido griterío –. ¡**De eso no se trata¡Bien que lo sabes¿verdad?! Pero ya lo verás… ¡Algún día te ganaré y me darán aún más chocolates que a ti!**

-**¡Naruto!** – intervino Sakura – **Sasuke-kun sólo quería ser amable contigo y brindarte algunos de sus chocolates, no tienes por qué actuar así**

**- Y sobre todo****…** - siguió hablando, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sakura – **…¡Lograré que el chocolate que la próxima vez prepare Sakura sea mío!**

Y Sasuke deshizo el agarre…

**- Haz lo que quieras** – con estas últimas palabras salió del salón

Aunque no lo pareciera, los maestros estaban aún más emocionados por la euforia de San Valentín, así es que decidieron salir y dejar irresponsablemente a sus alumnos, quienes no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello y salieron también, dejando abandonada la escuela.

**- Creo que no debí haberle hecho eso a Naruto** – pensaba Sakura mientras iba camino a su casa – **Después de todo, la verdadera razón por la cual no hice más chocolates fue porque me salían horribles y el de Sasuke fue el único pasable… ¡Está bien! Cuando llegue a la casa haré un chocolate para Naruto**

Mientras tanto Sasuke, quien ya había llegado a su casa, veía la caja que sostenía en sus manos, la cual contenía el chocolate que no se animó a entregar. Sin voltear a ver atrás, se tiró a la cama quedando boca arriba, elevando sus brazos que aún sostenían la caja… si, definitivamente se lo entregaría.

Naruto en cambio se encontraba en un puesto de ramen… comiendo la ración que obtuvo de regalo por San Valentín.

**- Sólo se lo daré sin decir nada**– Sasuke caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos –.** No tengo por qué dar explicaciones, después de todo a fin de cuentas obtendrá su chocolate¿no?**

Sasuke visualizó el puesto de ramen a lo lejos, sabía que Naruto se encontraría allí, así es que apresuró el paso al mismo tiempo que metía la mano al bolsillo donde estaba la caja. Entonces lo vio… allí estaba Naruto de espaldas comiendo, como siempre, ramen.

**- Naru****…**

**- ¡Ah¡Sasuke-kun! Lo siento, no pude darte el chocolate antes** – llegó alguien en el momento más oportuno

**- **…**¿Y tú eres?**

**- ¡Toma! **– dijo toda roja al momento que le extendía una caja… y salió huyendo justo cuando Sasuke la tomó

**- ¿Sasuke?** – escuchó el aludido una voz a sus espaldas - **¿Qué hacías con Ino en MI puesto de ramen?**

**- ¿TU puesto de ramen?**

**- Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero**

**- **…

**- ¿P-por qué te me quedas viendo tan raro?**

**- Sólo se me hacía raro que alguien como tú no se haya enterado ****del ramen gratis que están dando en el puente por ser el día de San Valen…**

**- ¡¡¡¿RAMEN GRATIS?!!!...¡¡¡VAMOS!!!** – jaló a un impresionado Sasuke de la muñeca para salir corriendo rumbo al puente… llevando a Sasuke como si estuviera hecho de trapo, por los aires…

Todos los aldeanos de la hoja pudieron apreciar una rápida mancha naranja moviéndose delante de una rápida y ondeante mancha azul, las cuales iban en dirección al puente.

La mancha naranja se detuvo de golpe y la mancha azul dio una vuelta en el aire para luego aterrizar con su rodilla, su pie y sus manos en el suelo, para evitar caer.

**- **…**¡Sasuke mentiroso¡¡¡Aquí no hay nada de ramen!!!**

Sasuke se levantó del suelo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Caminó hacia la barda del puente y se recargó, mientras acomodaba la banda de su cabeza.

**- ¡¡Sasuke¡Tú dijiste que**** aquí había ramen!**

**- **…

**- ¡SASUKE!**

**- Se habrá acabado…**

**- ¡Oh! Bueno… si, eso**** tiene lógica, después de todo era gratis** – reflexionó con la mano en el mentón, después se hizo el silencio… –.** Entonces creo que ya me vo…**

**- Naruto****…** - presionó la caja de su bolsillo con su mano

**- ¿Si?**

**- ¡Aquí estás Naruto! **– llegó Sakura sonriente – **¡Oh, también está Sasuke! **– se detuvo al ver que los dos permanecían serios – **Disculpen… ¿Interrumpo algo?**

**- Ahh… pues no se **– respondió Naruto volteando a ver a Sasuke –.** ¿Qué me ibas a decir? **

**- **…**No, nada importante**

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, el cual se rompió cuando Sakura habló:

**- ¡Ah, Naruto!**** Toma **– le extendió una caja –.** Después de todo los ingredientes si alcanzaron para un chocolate más** – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo

**- **…**S-Sakura-chan****…** - los ojos de Naruto empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas exageradas… – **¡¡Sakura-chan!!**

**- ¡¡Naruto¡¡****Suéltame, no me abraces!!**

**- ¡P-pero…!... ¿eh¿Dónde quedó Sasuke? **– un gran espacio vacío se podía apreciar en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Sasuke.

Los pies del Uchiha le llevaron de vuelta a su casa. Después de haber visto lo feliz que Naruto se había puesto al recibir un chocolate de Sakura decidió dejar todo tal y como estaba, sin entregarle el chocolate que hizo en la noche con tanto esfuerzo.

Sacó la caja de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa, junto con todos los chocolates que había recibido ese día. Luego se recostó en uno de los sillones que se encontraba rodeando la pequeña mesa y cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta quedarse dormido.

En sus sueños las cosas eran extrañas… por alguna razón, del cielo caían chocolates… ¡Genial! Ahora sus sueños se estaban burlando de él. Bueno… eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke al verlos.

Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que lo llamaba: _"Sasuke…Sasuke…"_

**- ¡SASUKE****EeeEeE!**

El chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose la cara de Naruto frente a él. Aún así mantuvo su actitud seria.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? **– preguntó mientras se levantaba

**- Buen****o, la puerta estaba abierta y…** – empezó a decir mientras rascaba su cabeza –**, me dio la impresión de que me querías decir algo allá en el puente** – se detuvo al ver que Sasuke no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo –**.¿Entonces?**

**- ¿Entonces qué?**

**- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?**

**- ¿Cuándo?**

**- ¡Pues en el puente idiota!**

**- **…**Ya lo olvidé, seguramente era algo sin importancia** - mintió

**- Mmm… está bien** – se dio la vuelta para salir, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, algo que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran –. **¡Sasuke!... ¡SASUKE!**

**- ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Dijiste que ****podía tomar uno de tus chocolates¿Verdad?**

**- **…**Así es** – Observó cómo Naruto lo miraba con una gran sonrisa –**.¿No se supone que Sakura te dio uno?**

**- Pues si, pero… **

**- Adelante, toma el que quieras** – accedió mientras se daba la vuelta

**- Está bien… ¡Quiero ESTE! Sasuke Sasuke¿Puedo tomar este? Sasuke…. ¡SASUKE!**

**- ¡Y****a te dije que s…!** – se detuvo de golpe al ver el chocolate que Naruto mostraba feliz con sus manos

**- ¿Entonces me lo puedo llevar?**

**- Si…claro…**

**- ¡Hasta tiene forma de ramen!**** ¡Parece como si fuera hecho especialmente para mí!... Hey Sasuke¿Cómo le hiciste para que el chocolate tuviera forma de…?**

**- ¿No te ibas a ir ya?** – le cortó Sasuke

**- Si, cierto** – se rió mientras se dirigía a la puerta –.** Oye Sasuke…** - habló al llegar a la salida

**- ¿Ahora qué quieres?** – cuestionó mientras abría la puerta para que el otro saliera… lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que ni él se podía haber imaginado

**- ¿Sabes?** – susurró Naruto quien en una fracción de segundo se había acercado hasta quedar junto a Sasuke, muy cerca de su oído – **Me alegra que el ratón haya pasado por allí en un momento tan oportuno **– Sasuke abrió grandemente sus ojos tras estas palabras –. **Bueno **– dijo Naruto volviendo a retomar su sonrisa –**, ya me voy… ¡Gracias por el chocolate!** – y tras estas palabras desapareció

Sasuke, quien aún seguía impresionado, dirigió sus pasos hacia el sillón y se sentó mientras miraba la puerta por la que se había ido Naruto… entonces volteó a ver la mesa. Fue entonces que una leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible, se formó en sus labios.

Entre todas las cajas resaltaba una naranja. En su interior había un chocolate que no se veía nada apetitoso, ni siquiera podía garantizar que era comestible, pero en su exterior había una nota:

"_¡Ahora es mi turno!  
Mañana.  
Ichiraku Ramen.  
Tres de la tarde……  
Naruto Uzumaki"_

_  
__**¡FIN!**_

_**EmiHK  
10-Feb-08  
00:17 AM**_

_**¡¡¡Waaaaa¡¡¡terminé¿Les gustó¿Está para vomitar?**__** ¿Me van a matar? Manden un review para ayudar a esta alma en pena xD.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_


End file.
